


Конфеты

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — А это ещё что?— Это конфеты, — мельком обернувшись на отца, ответила Мэйвис, возвращаясь к супу.Граф повертел конфетку в руках. По словам Джонатана, эта фиговинка довольно вкусная. А что, если…Дракула убедился, что на него никто не смотрит, потихоньку развернул фольгу и засунул сладость в рот.«А что, вкусно!» — Он осторожно вытащил из пакета ещё одну.И ещё.И ещё…
Kudos: 2





	Конфеты

— Извините, а что в этом пакете? — спросила Мэйвис, пытаясь рассмотреть содержимое синего целлофанового пакетика.  
Линда обернулась, заинтересовавшись, что это там рассматривает её невестка.  
— А, это конфеты. Ну, такие вкусные сладости, которые люди очень любят.  
Вампирша с интересом посмотрела на упаковку:  
— Это что-то вроде кровавых пирожных?  
— Эм, — замялась женщина. — Ну… ну да, похоже.  
Мэйвис улыбнулась, поставила конфеты обратно на стол и собиралась уже что-то спросить, как стоящая на огне кастрюля возмущённо забулькала, напоминая о своём существовании. Девушка вздрогнула и опрометью бросилась к плите.  
Сегодня Квазимодо отправился в город троллей за таинственными пряностями, и женщины предложили свою помощь в готовке. Это было нелегко, но они не сдавались.  
Близился рассвет, вампирша и человеческая женщина уже давно всех накормили и теперь доваривали последние остатки супа.  
Скоро вернётся повар, и жизнь в отеле потечёт своим чередом.  
На кухню бесшумно и неспешно вплыл Дракула. Посмотрел на деятельно снующих «кухарок», улыбнулся и полез в шкафчик за «Густоквашино».  
Вообще, Квазимодо предпочитал закрывать кухонные шкафы на ключ — кухонные воришки были далеко не редкостью. Но для графа карлик сделал исключение — слишком хорошо знал, каким он может быть в гневе. Ну, или будучи голодным. Поэтому вампир беспрепятственно проник в «свой» шкафчик и, достав оттуда шуршащий пакет, не заморачиваясь, открыл её с помощью клыков.  
— Чем занимаетесь, мышки-норушки? — поинтересовался он, слизывая кровавые капли.  
— Довершаем свою работу, — отозвалась младшая Дракула, снимая кастрюлю с огня.  
По дороге девушка сделала какое-то неловкое движение, и уронила на пол пакет с конфетами. Две из них выпали из синеватой целлофанки и покатились по полу.  
Дракула поставил стакан на стол и, нагнувшись, подобрал их.  
— А это ещё что?  
— Это конфеты, — мельком обернувшись на отца, ответила Мэйвис, возвращаясь к супу.  
Граф повертел конфетку в руках. По словам Джонатана, эта фиговинка довольно вкусная. А что, если…  
Дракула убедился, что на него никто не смотрит, потихоньку развернул фольгу и засунул сладость в рот.  
«А что, вкусно!» — Он осторожно вытащил из пакета ещё одну.  
И ещё.  
И ещё…

***

— Ну папа, как же тебя угораздило? — укоризненно проворчала Мэйвис, укладывая вампира на его ложе, в его спальне.  
Сначала женщины не поняли, почему на кухне стало подозрительно тихо. Минуты через две до них дошло оглянуться.  
А что было дальше, помнилось смутно.  
Дракула носился по замку, хохотал и даже пытался поцеловать Гриффина, отчего тот упал в обморок.  
Причина, мягко сказать, неадекватного поведения объяснялась просто — конфеты Линды были с коньяком. Конечно, его содержание в сладостях было ничтожно мало, однако вампиру, не привыкшему к такому, и этого было достаточно.  
Пока Линда и друзья графа искали человека-невидимку, Мэйвис потащила выдохшегося отца в его комнату.  
Очутившись на родной кровати, вампир сразу утих и почти моментально заснул.  
— Эх, папа, папа… — Вампирша погладил его по мягким волосам и вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
